Badaboom
by xp2011
Summary: La reacción de The Miz y Maryse cuando Enzo Amore y Big Cass llegan a Smackdown. Ambientada en un escenario alternativo para el episodio correspondiente a Smackdown del "Superstar Shake-up".


**WWE, Raw, Smackdown y marcas asociadas son propiedad de WWE Entertainment. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fic contiene anotaciones en cursiva que representan dichos de los comentaristas en la narración latinoamericana (versión corta). Nombres de movidas según la narración latinoamericana.**

 **Convenciones: CC es Carlos Cabrera, MR es Marcelo Rodríguez y JS es Jerry Soto.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **WWE Smackdown**

 **11 de abril de 2017 (escenario alternativo)**

 _MR: Cabaaalga, familia hispana. Comenzó el programa de la ecuación perfecta: acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas y en perfecto español. Nosotros somos…_

 _JS: Jerry Soto…_

 _MR: …y Marcelo Rodríguez. Esto es Smackdown Live y estamos en plena Sacudida de Mata de las Superestrellas._

 _JS: Habrá que ver quiénes vienen de Monday Night Raw a la tierra de las oportunidades._

 _MR: Mira, mira, mira, mira. La parejita Droopy Duppy se queda en Smackdown Live._

The Miz y Maryse están en el ring.

Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir – dijo Maryse – Ahora pónganse de pie y ayúdenme a darle la bienvenida a su futuro campeón de WWE. El hombre más grandioso en la Tierra. Mi esposo, The Miz.

Bienvenidos al programa de entrevistas más imperdible en la historia de WWE – dijo Miz – Bienvenidos a… Miz TV.

Y esta es una edición especial de Miz TV porque se trata del Superstar Shake-up – añadió Miz – Ha habido sorpresas hasta ahora.

Por ejemplo, que el Campeonato Intercontinental se haya ido para Raw – dijo Maryse.

Exactamente – dijo Miz – La pregunta ahora es quiénes vendrán de Raw a Smackdown Live.

Entonces, la música de Enzo Amore y Big Cass sonó.

 _MR: Nooo…_

 _JS: ¿Qué quéééé?_

 _MR: Enzo y Cass, ¿en Smackdown Live? Suena como un no bueno punto com._

Enzo y Cass aparecieron en la plataforma de ingreso.

Mi nombre es Enzo Amore y soy un gángster certificado, y un semental de buena fe, y eso no se le puede enseñar a nadie – dijo Enzo – Y éste de aquí es Big Cass, mide 7 pies de alto y eso no se le puede enseñar a nadie.

¡Badaboom! Los tipos más reales en el salón. ¿Cómo están? – añadió Enzo mientras él y Cass se dirigían al ring.

Enzo Amore y Big Cass – dijo Miz mientras Enzo y Cass entraban al ring – ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

¿Sorprendidos por nuestra presencia? – dijo Cass – Bien, váyanse acostumbrando a nuestras caras, porque el Superstar Shake-up nos trajo a Smackdown Live.

Debe ser una broma – dijo Maryse.

No vas a decir lo mismo cuando nos convirtamos en campeones por parejas de Smackdown – dijo Enzo.

Durante varios minutos, Miz y Maryse por un lado y Enzo y Cass por el otro discutieron los méritos y debilidades de cada uno.

Mi esposo y yo podemos derrotar a cualquier oponente que se nos presente – dijo Maryse.

Es más, podemos hacerlo esta misma noche – añadió Miz.

 _MR: ¡Báilame ese trompo en la uña!_

¿Esta noche? – dijo Enzo – Suena bien.

Veremos qué dicen Shane McMahon y Daniel Bryan al respecto – dijo Cass.

Inmediatamente después, Enzo y Cass se retiraron del ring.

 _MR: Qué bueno que Big Cass no dijo esa palabrota._

 _JS: El Miz y Maryse se ofrecieron a luchar esta noche. Sin importar el oponente solo hay una cosa_ para decir: Atuki.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Más tarde en la velada, tuvo lugar un combate mixto por equipos. Miz y Maryse se enfrentaron a Becky Lynch y Shinsuke Nakamura. Enzo y Cass estaban en la mesa de transmisión.

El combate terminó con Lynch aplicándole una desarmadora a Maryse en ringside mientras que Nakamura le aplicaba una Kinshasa a Miz para luego llevarse la cuenta de 3.

 _MR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Desarmadora para Maryse, de la irlandesa patea-nachas de muchachas._

 _JS: Y mira para allá._

 _MR: Mosca, mi caballo._

 _(Kinshasa)_

 _MR: Kinshasa._

 _(Cobertura para la cuenta de 3)_

 _MR: Puede ser todo. No voy a contar, no voy a contar y no voy a contar._

 _JS: No hizo falta, no hizo falta y no hizo falta. Aquí están los ganadores: Becky Lynch y Shinsuke Nakamura._

Poco después, Enzo y Cass entraron al ring y felicitaron a Lynch y Nakamura. Luego se dirigieron a Miz y Maryse.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un par de odiosos? ¿Un par de odiosos? – dijo Enzo – Ustedes 2 acaban de probar, delante del universo WWE, que son un par de perdedores.

 _MR: ¿Pero qué le pasa a Enzo Amore? Insultando a la parejita Droopy Duppy._

Miz y Maryse, solo hay una palabra para describirlos, y la voy a deletrear para ustedes – dijo Cass – S-A-W-F-T…

 _JS (traduciendo indirectamente del público): Sawft, blandengues._

 _MR: ¡Qué forma de terminar el programa! 2 mequetrefes recién llegados insultando al Miz y Maryse. No, chico. ¡Un poco de por favor!_


End file.
